


Superman Pilot Episode

by SydneyPayne



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon: CW DC TV Universe, DC Comics References, F/F, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyPayne/pseuds/SydneyPayne
Summary: Wrote this as a pilot that could fit inside the CW DC universe. This would take place on Earth 1 where Superman hasn't appeared yet. This script is roughly 2 years old and may not fit inside current canon for the shows. Also it does feature an original character because I was more interested in creating a new love interest instead of just crutching on Lois Lane or other established female characters. So if that offends, don't read this I guess.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Superman Pilot Episode

SPACE

Nothing but silence can be heard. A Moon drifts by until it's out of view. Now only stars are visible.

Kal-El: 30 years ago a planet far from Earth, my home world, Krypton, was destroyed. 

Krypton comes into view. It's glowing a soft green ominously. The green light breaks out from underneath the barren ground visible from space. There is no water, no greenery. This planet is dead.

Kal-El: my parents, with their last moments, saved me. Gave me a chance. They placed me in a ship that would take me to a galaxy no Kryptonian had ever been.

A small one man sized ship blasts out from the planet. 

Inside ship - Cont'd 

A baby wrapped inside a deep red blanket lays down in a small crib where a pilot would normally sit. The baby cries. A red light flashes, a buzzer is blaring loudly as a robotic voice comes over the intercom.

Voice: (Kryptonian): Warning. Critical Gravitational Interference. Setting thrusters to maximum power to compensate.

SPACE - CONT'D 

The ship is getting sucked back towards Krypton. The planet now glowing brighter, the green lights now pulsating violently as shock waves crash into the planet. The flames from the ship's thrusters burn hotter and further out as the ship attempts to speed up. One final pulse crashes into Krypton. The green light erupts violently. The ship takes off. Krypton crumbles in on itself. The light emitting from it fades as Krypton collects into a relatively small glowing orb. It explodes. The force of the planet's explosion shoves the ship to lean forward. Massive pieces of the planet "follow" the ship into a portal. The ship and the pieces of rock disappear.

SPACE CONT'D 

The Moon fills the view. As it passes, Earth comes into view. A loud bang interrupts the silence of space. The bang is followed by a bright flash of green light. A meteor shower crashes through the ozone and atmosphere. The large masses of rock break apart and scatter.

Kansas Farmland -DAY CONT'D 

The ship and a few of the remaining rocks rush through the sky as if not wanting to land. They pass one home, slowly getting closer to the ground. After a couple miles of crops go by another home goes by. A few more miles of crops go by, and the ship is only a couple hundred feet in the air. The ship goes through another farm. It smashes through a tall gateway sign that read KENT. The ship barely misses the house. After a mile or so, the ship finally crashes into a large field of corn.

Ext. Farm Road - Night

A small beat up Rusty brown pickup truck drives down the dusty street. 

Int. Truck - CONT'D 

A young couple, both are early 30s, are sitting silently and somber in the front seat. The husband, Jonathan Kent is driving. He looks over at his wife, Martha, with what's obviously a broken heart. Martha doesn't acknowledge her husband's look. She stares out the passenger window. She's leaned out slightly, her face leaned against her hand. She has a hospital band around her wrist. She's also wrapped herself with several blankets. Jonathan looks over at her again.

Jonathan: Martha, it's not your fault. It just wasn't meant to be.

Martha continues to watch the corn go by.

Jonathan: Martha, I know you'll make a great mother someday. 

Martha: how can you say that? 

She finally looks over at Jonathan. Tears in her eyes.

Martha: how can you seriously think that? This was our 4th try Jonathan. 3 miscarriages, and now a stillbirth. God must think I'm a monster.

Jonathan slams the breaks. The truck skids to a stop.

Jonathan: You look at me and you listen to me good. I love you more than words could ever say. You're the best person I could ever hope to know. Someday, you're going to be a mother to the best kid this world has ever seen. And that child, he or she will be that way because YOU raised them to be. This was not your fault. It wasn't any body's. 

Martha doesn't say anything. 

Jonathan calms down. He takes a deep breath.

Jonathan: maybe we can look into adopting.

Martha: maybe. I just want to sleep now.

Jonathan: I know.

Jonathan puts the truck in gear and drives silently.

Ext. Farm Road - CONT'D 

The truck drives down the dark road. Jonathan takes a right that leads towards the Kent Farm Road. The headlights slowly pull up on what's left of the gate.

Int. Truck - CONT'D 

Jonathan leans into the steering wheel and squints his eyes.

Jonathan: what in the hell?

Ext. Kent Farm - Cont'd 

Jonathan gets out of the truck and walks towards try broken wood and bent metal. Stuck in a piece of the metal fence is a very small piece of glowing green crystal. Jonathan picks it up and stares it closely. 

Jonathan: (to himself) damn it McGregor. 

Jonathan puts the crystal in his pocket and gets back into the truck.

Int. Truck - CONT'D

Jonathan slams his door and takes a deep breath. He looks over at Martha. She's fallen asleep. 

Jonathan: I'll fix it in the morning. Let's get you to bed.

Jonathan puts the truck in gear and drives to their home. 

Ext. Kent Home - Cont'd 

Jonathan gets out of the truck and runs up to the front door. He walks back down to the passenger side of the truck and opens the door. He very carefully undoes Martha's seat belt and gently lifts her into his arms. He carries Martha inside.

Int. Upstairs Bedroom - Cont'd 

Jonathan lays her on the bed and gently places her head on the pillow. Martha curls into the fetal position. Jonathan adjusts the blankets so Martha's curled up body is fully covered. He kisses her forehead, and walks out. 

Int. Kitchen - Kent Home- Cont'd 

Jonathan takes a cup from next to the sink and fills it with water. He leans against the sink and drinks about half the cup. He looks upstairs to where Martha is sleeping. A tear runs down his cheek. 

Jonathan: I should've never pushed to try again. I just wish I could make you half as happy as you've made me.

Jonathan drinks the rest of the water, and sets the cup back where it was sitting.

The Next Day

Int. Upstairs Bedroom - Day

A loud BANG goes off. A shotgun blast. Martha jumps up in bed as the shot echoes in the air. A voice can be heard softly in the air. 

Jonathan: Martha! Martha!

Martha jumps out of the bed and heads down the stairs, a look that says she expects the worst has happened covers her face.

Ext. Kent Farm - Cont'd 

Martha barrels out of the house and stops dead on the porch. A baby can be heard screaming. She takes off into the corn field towards the screams. 

Jonathan: Martha!

Martha: Jonathan? Are you Alright? 

Martha runs into a big bald spot where corn used to be. Now only a crater and broken stalks of corn and dirt are dug up and thrown around. The ship is at the end of the crater, beaten and burnt. The windshield of the cockpit is gone. The baby lies in the seat still covered by the deep red blanket. A dead coyote lays at the edge of the ship. Jonathan holding his trusty shotgun at his side staring at the baby.

Martha: Jonathan?

Jonathan slowly looks away from the ship to her then looks back at the baby. Martha walks up to the ship and sees the baby. 

Martha: what do we do?

Jonathan doesn't answer. Martha reaches towards the baby. Jonathan knocks her hands away. 

Jonathan: don't touch it!

Martha: Jonathan it's a baby.

Jonathan: from space! You don't know what kinda diseases it has. And what about radiation? 

Martha: I am not just going to let a baby cry in the corn field Jonathan. 

Martha reaches towards the baby again. Jonathan moves to stop her. Martha gives Jonathan a stern look. A warning.

Martha: Jonathan, you try to stop me from comforting this child again, so help me god.

Jonathan backs off. Martha reaches into the ship and picks up the baby. She cradles him in her arms. She rocks him back and forth bouncing very calmly and smoothly. 

Martha: Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhhh. 

The baby goes silent. Martha takes her finger and strokes the side of the baby's face. The baby gently grabs her finger. They meet eyes for the first time. Martha takes a deep breath in and looks over at Jonathan, tears running down her face.

Martha: what do we do?

Jonathan: well, we can't tell anyone we found a baby in a space ship.  
Jonathan looks down at the ground and pauses. He starts to shake his head. A small smile cracks his face. He looks at Martha. 

Jonathan: we'll keep him. We'll say the hospital filed the paperwork wrong. 

Martha: Jonathan that's crazy. People saw.....

Martha stops what she was about to say as a wave of emotional pain rips through her.

Jonathan: ok. We'll say we adopted him. From Your sister. Dropped him off in the middle of the night. 

Martha: Clark.

Jonathan: what?

Martha: that's his name. Clark Kent.

Jonathan: it's a little comic booky don't you think?

Martha: no. It's perfect.

SPACE

Silence. Earth's Moon goes by. Then nothing but stars can be seen.

Kal-El: the Kents took me in. Raised me as their own. 

The sun comes into view.

Kal-El: as I grew older, and I was exposed to the Sun's radiation, I became stronger. Faster. My skin was impenetrable. 

Deep red boots come into view. They stop just under the knees that aren't quite visable. A deep red cape flows in the weightlessness of Space behind them. 

Kal-El: I was always stubborn, headstrong. I guess I got that from my mother. My father always said we were the same.

Ext. Kent Home - Evening

The sun sets behind the Kent Farm House. The red shed barely visable. The front door bursts open. A young 16 year old Clark stomps down the stairs, slamming the door behind him. He sits on the bottom stair and angrily puts his boots on. He ties them and stands up. Clark looks over the Farmland. The front door starts to open. Jonathan walks out. He is none too happy. 

Jonathan: Clark!!!! 

Clark skids to a stop. He turns to look at his father. The house is a quarter mile away.

Jonathan: we are not done discussing this boy. Not by a long shot.

In an instant Clark is in front of Jonathan. 

Clark: what's there left to talk about? I can't do sports. End of story. 

Clark reall to run away. Jonathan grabs his shoulder. Clark twists around to face his father, fist raised. Clark immediately realises what he's done.

Jonathan: Son, you raise a fist at someone, you better swing.

Clark: but, I could kill them. I could've killed you.

Jonathan: then why'd you do it? 

Clark: I don't know.... I was.... I am angry. I just want to have a normal life.

Jonathan: son. You can do incredible things. Impossible things. As much as I wish you could, that will never happen. You have no idea how I would love to watch you play foofball, or baseball. I would be the loudest father in the stands, but answer me this. With your abilities, how fair would it be to the other boys? 

Clark looks down at his dirt covered boots defeated. He fights back a tear and sighs.

Clark: I just.... I just... I see the way you look at them, you look so proud. Like they're your sons. I just wish you would look at me that way. I just wish I could make you that proud of me.

Clark takes off. He's gone in an instant. Only a trail of dust floating behind him is left. Jonathan is left alone on the porch, tears running down his face. 

Jonathan: Clark Kent. I know you can still hear me. You. Are. My. Son. There will never be a day where I don't think about how proud you make me.

Jonathan turns around to go inside. Martha is leaning against the doorway with a loving smile on her face.

Martha: I love you.

Jonathan smiles.

Jonathan: I know.

Ext. Smallville Square- Cont'd 

Clark walks down the street. The town is small with very few shops, a grocery store, and a couple fast food restaurants. Clark walks into a convenience store. 

Int. Continence Store - Cont'd 

The store is pretty small. Might as well be a gas station without the gas. The clerk looks up at Clark from the register. The man is in his late 60s. He has a very kind face. He smiles.

Mr. Roberts: Hey Clark. We just got the latest Galaxy Man in. On her second rack. Quite the good read this month.

Clark smiles. 

Clark: thanks Mr. Roberts.

Clark walks down one of the isles and grabs a couple candy bars. He walks all the way to the back. In the back corner are three metal racks. Each filled with different comics. Clark grabs the issue of Galaxy Man.

The cover is brightly colored. Giant bold letters cover the top of the book. The Invincible Galaxy Man. Pictured is Galaxy Man punching a villain. His suit is purple and gold. His cape is also gold. Clark walks over to the coolers. He grabs a 16 ounce coke and walks back up to the counter. He sets everything in front of the register. 

Mr Roberts: you know football season is about ready to start. I think you'd do pretty well on the team. Especially since your dad was the captain of the team back in his day.

Clark's face sours as he says nothing. He just looks down at the counter. Roberts realizes he's hit a sore subject.

Roberts: well Clark, this month's issue was quite good so this one's on me.

Clark looks up surprised and shakes his head.

Clark: you don't have to do that sir. 

Roberts: Sometimes, Clark, it's the things you don't have to do but do anyway that mean the most to people. Now go enjoy the rest of your day.

Clark picks up the bag of goodies and heads out.

Clark: thanks Mr. Roberts!!! I'll see you next week!!!

Roberts: Alright now, stay safe!!!

Clark: you too. 

Clark walks out.

Ext. Smallville Water Tower - Evening Several moments later

Clark looks up at the top of the water tower, then around to see if anyone is looking. He sees no one. He crouches slightly, then leaps up high into the air and lands softly on top of the tower. He sits at the edge and takes out his comic and candy.

Int. Kent Home - Cont'd 

Martha takes a casserole out of the oven and sets it in the middle of the table. Three places are set. There are also a basket of rolls, and a plastic container full of salad. Jonathan sits at the head of the table reading the newspaper. He looks at the casserole as Martha walks away.

Jonathan: You made his favorite.

Martha: I think he might need some cheering up. 

Jonathan: do you think I should let him join the football team? 

Martha: no, we made the right choice. It'd be dangerous if he lost control. Got too competitive. 

Jonathan: he does have a bit of a mean streak. 

Martha: he gets that from you.

Jonathan laughs.

Jonathan: what? No. He definitely gets that from you.

Martha: he does not. You take that back Mr. Kent. 

Jonathan: You gonna make me?

Martha: yea. I will. I'll let Clark eat your dinner.

Jonathan laughs again.

Jonathan: see. Mean streak.

Jonathan gets up and pulls Martha to him. Martha laughs. Jonathan kisses her.

Jonathan: god, I love you. 

Martha: I know.

A loud BANG breaks through the house and shakes everything. Jonathan looks around shocked.

Jonathan: are you Alright?

Martha: yea. What was that?

Jonathan looks out the window.

Jonathan: I have no idea. It was loud whatever it was.

Panic flushes over Martha's face.

Martha: oh my god.

Jonathan: what? What is it?

The same panic comes over Jonathan.

Jonathan and Martha: Clark.....

Jonathan heads towards the front door. 

Jonathan: Stay here. If he shows up, call me. 

Jonathan slams the front door open with one hand and grabs his coat with the other and heads towards his truck

Ext. Smallville Water Tower - Cont'd 

Clark looks out towards the town. Smoke rises from deep inside the neighborhood. He looks uncertain of what he should do. He looks down at the Galaxy Man comic, then back at the rising smoke. He shoves the last bit of his last candy bar in his mouth and hops off the edge of the tower. He takes off towards the smoke.

Ext. Smallville Neighborhood - Moments Later.

A house rages on fire. The windows shattered glass and wood and brick all over the front yard. A man lies in the yard squirming in extreme pain. He holds his stomach where a large piece of glass sticks out of him. 

Man: (weakly) help..... someone..... my family....

Clark skids to a stop in front of the house. He sees the man and kneels by him. 

Clark: how many are there? 

Man: t... two.... my baby...... and my.... my wife......

Before the man can get out the final words he's already standing in front of the front door. He puts his hand on the door. He pulls it back quickly from the heat.

Int. Flaming House - Cont'd 

Clark kicks the door, open and it shatters. A baby can be heard crying on the second floor. Banging can be heard from there as well. Clark speeds up the stairs ahead of him.

Int. Second floor - Cont'd 

A woman is using a chair leg to beat the door open. She stops and falls to her knees coughing. Clark grabs her.

Clark: I'm going to take you outside.

Woman: no!!! My baby!!!

Ext. Flaming House - Cont'd 

Clark speeds out of the house and sets the woman by her husband. He rushes back in.

Int. Flaming House - Cont'd 

Clark moves towards the stairs. An explosion erupts sending sharp debris at Clark. Clark puts his arms up to cover his face. The debris bounces off him. Clark looks down at himself to see he didn't take any damage. Not a scratch. He jumps up where the stairs used to be.

Int. Second Floor - Cont'd 

Clark grabs the door handle. Sirens can be heard approaching the home. Clark twists the handle hard enough that the entire door cracks. He throws the doors open. A baby stands in a crib screaming. Clark grabs the baby and turns around.

Ext. Outside Flaming House - Cont'd 

A huge explosion goes off from the upstairs. The woman screams hysterically. 

Woman: My baby!!!!

An ambulance stops in front and two EMTs rush towards the man. One of them looks at the man's injury. He checks his pulse and looks up at his partner.

EMT: we can't treat this here. And he's about to go out at any second. We won't make it back in time.

Clark jumps out of the hole in the wall from the second floor as flames engulf the home further. He hands the baby to the woman and grabs the man.

EMT: hey!!! 

Clark's face is covered with a small towel tied around his face. He takes off with the man and leaps above a house in his way. The EMTs watch Clark run out of their view, and then look at each other in shock.

Int. Smallville Emergency Hospital- Moments Later

Clark skids to a stop inside.

Clark: this man needs help fast!!!

Several nurses rush to Clark to take the man away. Jonathan runs in behind Clark. 

Jonathan: Clark?

Clark turns around to see his father, worried and relieved at the same time. 

Jonathan: what are you doing here? You had your mother and I worried sick.

Clark's eyes tear up.

Clark: I saw the explosion dad. I couldn't just sit there and not try to help. The paramedic said he was gonna die before they could help him, so I ran him.....

Jonathan: damnit Clark. 

Jonathan grabs Clark and pulls him into his arms and tightly hugs him. Clark hugs him back.

Jonathan: let's get you home. Mom made your favorite. 

Int. Truck - CONT'D 

Jonathan and Clark get in. Clark wipes the tears from his eyes. He looks over to Jonathan with a cheeky grin. Jonathan looks back at him.

Jonathan: what's that smile all about? Girl kiss you on the way out?

Clark: no. I can have Invincible skin now.

Jonathan's eyes widen. 

Jonathan: what do you mean Invincible skin?

Clark: like, my skin is like bullet proof, but not bullets. It's everything proof. Well, maybe not everything proof. We'll have to.....

Jonathan: oh no son, you can take that thought right out of your head. I am not shooting you with my rifle.

Clark smiles wider.

Jonathan: no!!! It's not gonna happen.

Ext. Kent Farm - the Next Day

Jonathan is holding his shotgun in hand, giving Clark a non complicit look. 

Jonathan: Clark, this better work, because if it doesn't, your mom is going to kill the both of us.

Clark: yea yea yea dad. Let's do this before she wakes up.

Jonathan sighs nervously.

Jonathan: don't you dare move Clark. 

Clark smiles. Jonathan slowly takes aim at Clark's leg. 

Jonathan: You really want to do this?

Clark: dad come on. Trust me.

Jonathan sighs again as he lifts his weapon to his face. He puts his finger on the trigger. He grinds his teeth as his finger slowly wraps around the trigger. BANG. The gun goes off. The pellets rip trough the air. They hit Clark's pants and rip through the fabric. They smash into his leg. They bounce off, crushed, and hit the ground.

Clark's smile stretches from ear to ear. Jonathan is amazed and relieved. Clark starts excitedly jumping around.

Clark: dad!!! Did you see that?!?! I'm bullet proof!! I'm Invincible!!!

Jonathan: shhh!!! You'll wake your mom. 

Martha: oh, I've been awake. You two better get inside now.

Int. Kent Kitchen - Later

Jonathan and Clark are sitting at the table. Martha turns on the morning news as she walks by the TV. She sits down at the table next to her two boys. The news broadcast turns to local news. A female news anchor comes on in the hospital.

News Anchor: Yesterday, after a very serious gas leak exploded in the Sampson home, a miracle happened. Daryl Sampson was rushed to the hospital by what he says was an angel.

Daryl (the man): I know he was an angel. There's no other explanation. He saved my family. I wouldn't be here today, without him. I pray to God, if he wasn't an angel, that he takes care of him and everyone he cares about. That's what he did for me.....

Jonathan: Clark. You saved that family?

Clark: yea. That was the man I took yesterday.

Martha smiles and eats her breakfast. Jonathan's eyes tear up.

Jonathan: son, I have always been proud of the kind soul you've turned out to be, but I've never been as proud of you as I am now. 

Clark smiles.

SPACE

A figure from the lower thigh to the lower abdomen area floats from out of view left to the right. The suit is deep blue, with a deep goldish yellow belt with an S insignia on it.

Kal-El: I'll never forget the day I learned to fly.

The sun comes into view as the tip of the red cape flips out of view. 

Kal-El: people always ask me how it works. It defies reality. I have only ever had one answer.

The Moon comes into view and blocks the light from the sun and everything goes black.

Kal-El: It's what I had to do.......

Ext. Kent Farm- Morning

Jonathan now in his 50s walks out of the front door. He has a smile on his face. Clark, now 24, follows behind him. They both walk past the old truck that now looks like it hasn't been used in several years. Martha rushes out the front door holding a blue cooler. 

Martha: wait!! You forgot the snacks.

Jonathan turns and takes the cooler from her.

Martha: please promise me you'll make him eat actual food.

Clark smiles reassuringly. 

Clark: don't worry mom. I'll watch him.

Jonathan: I'm standing right here.

Martha pulls Jonathan in close.

Martha: good. Maybe you'll actually listen.

Martha kisses Jonathan and gives him a big hug.

Jonathan: we'll be back in a couple days. Are you sure you don't want to come along?

Martha: no, you boys have fun. I have Eddie here to keep me company.

Martha looks back to see a golden retriever panting and wagging her tail behind the screen door.

Jonathan: Alright then. I love you.

Jonathan kisses Martha on her forehead. 

Martha: I love you too. 

Clark is already sitting in a newer truck, a deep red one. Jonathan hands Clark the cooler through the driver's side door before sliding in. Jonathan takes a moment to look at Martha before turning the key. The truck starts up. Martha watches and waves as the truck pulls off and heads down the long driveway. She waits a moment after her family is out of sight. She turns back and walks inside.

Ext. Mountains - the Next Day - Early Morning

It's a foggy morning, but the mountains are green and gorgeous. The Kent truck comes around the corner of a road that clings to the edge of the mountain. 

Int. Truck - CONT'D 

Jonathan is driving. He takes a small sip from a can of root beer. He looks over towards the passenger seat where Clark sits, leaning against the window asleep. Jonathan gives a fatherly smile.

Jonathan: it's been quite some time since I saw you this peaceful. Too long.

A camp ground comes up. Jonathan pulls in. After a little drive through taken camp sites they hit more trees and camp sites are further split apart. The trees become thicker again and the road thins. 

Ext. Mountains- Cont'd 

The truck continues to move through the forest. Between the trees a large lake can be seen.

The truck pulls out through an opening in the trees towards a small cabin. The cabin sits by a walkway that goes directly to a small dock that floats on the lake. The cabin itself is a two bedroom, two bath sized cabin. It's chimney is made with stone brick. The door is a wooden red though the red is very faded. The truck pulls up to the side of the cabin. 

Int. Truck - CONT'D 

Jonathan shuts off the ignition. He puts his hand on Clark's shoulder and gently shakes him.

Jonathan: Alright son, time to unpack.

Clark, still half asleep, rouses. He stretches and looks around. His eyes catch the lake and he smiles.

Clark: that lake.

Jonathan: beautiful and blue as ever.

Clark: yes it is.

Clark and Jonathan get out of the truck at the same time. Jonathan goes to the back and starts to grab bags. Clark just looks around at the lake, the trees, the mountains that surround the lake, the birds in the sky. He takes it all in. He almost seems to be in a trance. Jonathan walks by him and pushes a bag in Clark's arms.

Jonathan: come on boy. Time to unpack, the lake will be here when we're done.

Clark: yea yea yea. 

Clark slowly starts to move towards the cabin, still looking out at the amazing view. Jonathan sets his bag down and reaches his pocket to get the key. He slides the brass key into the deadbolt and turns it. He gently pushes the door wide open. 

Int. Cabin- Cont'd 

Inside the cabin is very typical. Fireplace, Small kitchen, large living room with the two bedrooms on opposite ends. One bedroom has a bathroom connected to it, the other is just to the right of the second bedroom. It feels very welcoming and cozy. On the fireplace are pictures of the Kent family at different ages. Martha looks particularly happy in one where Jonathan stands in between her and Clark, holding them both tightly to him. Clark is roughly 17 years old.

Jonathan walks into the middle of the room and turns on the light from an overhead fan. Clark walks in behind him.

Jonathan: it's been a long while since we've all been here.

Clark: yea. It's too bad Mom didn't want to come along.

Jonathan: yea, I think she wanted us to spend some alone time together. She'll come up next time I'm sure. Well, let's get everything set up and find some breakfast. 

Int. Small Diner - An Hour Or So Later 

Jonathan and Clark walks in and are greeted by a waitress walking by holding some drinks.

Claire: Sit anywhere ya like, I'll be with ya shortly.

She gives Clark a little smile.

Jonathan: thank you.

Jonathan gives Clark that look only a father gives when he sees a cute girl checking out their son. 

Clark: what?

Jonathan: don't think I didn't notice that.

Clark: I don't know what you're talking about.

Jonathan laughs.

Jonathan: uh-huh ok.

Clark and Jonathan sit at a booth by the window. Claire sets a menu in front of the two men, along with silverware wrapped up in napkins.

Claire: my name is Claire, and I'll be taking care of you today. Can I get yall something to drink to start off with.

Jonathan: yea, just some water with a couple slices of lemon.

Claire: and what can I get for you?

Clark blushes.

Clark: uh, just a Coke thanks.

Claire smiles.

Claire: Alright. I will be right back with those.

Jonathan: thank you.

Claire smiles again and walks off. Jonathan looks over at Clark.

Jonathan: if your face gets any redder, people'll think you're cooking lobsters in there.

Clark: dad, really? I'm in college now.

Jonathan: You could be 50, Clark, and I will still give you a hard time. How is school going now anyways? 

Clark: not bad. Not great but not bad. I decided to drop the art class.

Jonathan gets a stern look on his face. 

Jonathan: why's that?

Clark: I've decided I want to go into journalism. I want to see the world dad. Journalism might let me do that someday.

Jonathan eases up. Well your mom will be pleased. She was afraid you'd be a starving artist your whole life.

They both laugh. Claire comes back with the two drinks in hand. She hands Jonathan his first.

Claire: Water with some lemon. Let me know if you need any more lemon slices with that.

Jonathan: thank you, I'm sure this'll do just fine.

Claire turns to Clark and smiles again which makes Clark blush.

Claire: and a Coke for the one cooking lobsters.

Clark turns a deep red. Jonathan laughs heartily. 

Claire: now have yall decided on what you're wanting, or do you need a few minutes still?

Jonathan: I'm ready. Son?

Clark: yea. I'm ready.

Claire: well a couple of men who know what they want, that's rare up here. What can I get ya?

Clark: I'll have the 4 stack with scrambled eggs and sausage.

Claire: Alright and for you sir?

Jonathan: I'll have a western omelet with hash browns and sausage.

Claire writes everything down and looks at Clark.

Claire: can I can get you boys anything else?

Clark (nervously): no I think that'll do it.

Claire giggles.

Claire: Alright then, I'll put this in and be right back with it.

Jonathan smiles and nods.

Jonathan: thanks Claire.

Claire smiles and almost skips off.

Jonathan: she's cute Clark.

Clark: really dad? I hadn't noticed.

Jonathan: and I'm pretty sure she likes you. You should ask to come to the cabin later.

Clark: and do what exactly?

Jonathan: I don't know Clark, the moon is full tonight. Walk the lake and talk.

Clark: I don't know dad. 

Jonathan: I can do it for you if you want.

Clark: I really rather you didn't. 

Jonathan: then ask her. 

Clark: dad. She's not going to want to walk around the lake. She lives up here. 

Claire: I'd love to walk around the lake with you.

.

Clark's face turns bright red again. Claire smiles and slides their food in front of them.

Claire: here's your western omelet. And here's your pancakes. Let me know if I can get you anything else. 

Claire starts to walk off, but stops and turns to look back at Clark.

Claire: oh, I get off at 6 by the way.

Jonathan smiles. Clark shoves a big bite of pancakes in his mouth.

Jonathan: he'll be here.

Claire: I'll be waiting then.

Clark gives Claire a big nervous smile, then gives Jonathan a dirty look as Claire walks off.

Jonathan: you're welcome. 

Ext. Diner- Later that evening

Clark pulls into the small parking lot of the diner. He has his hair slicked back, but is otherwise still wearing the same clothes as earlier. He takes a deep breath and gets out of the truck. He walks up to the door, takes a deep breath and walks in.

Int. Diner - Cont'd 

Claire is standing behind the counter, obviously upset. Three men are standing around her on the opposite side of the bar. The man in the middle, Vince, is leaning over aggressively.

Vince: come on babe, I'll show you a real good time. We all will, right boys?

The man on Vince's right let's out a chuckle that tells everyone their only intentions. The man on the left double downs on those intentions by saying:

Dean: oh we'll have a great time.

Vince: So what do you say babe. You have to leave eventually, why not with us.

Claire: I'm not going anywhere with you. 

Vince's demeanor changes almost instantly to anger. He grabs Claire by the wrist and pulls her towards him. His two sidekicks laugh.

Vince: I suggest you think again, real quick.

A hand slaps down on Vince's shoulder with authority.

Clark: I suggest you let her go. Now.

Claire: Clark don't, I'll be ok.

Vince looks over his shoulder.

Vince: you best let go of me boy. Now.

Clark: I said, let. Her. Go.

Claire: Clark, please. Really. We can go out some other time.

Vince: I'm just about tired of you boy.

The man on Vince's right, Steve, grabs Clark. Clark doesn't flinch. He keeps his eye contact squarely with Vince. Vince tries to shrug Clark's hand off his shoulder but can't. 

Vince: let go of me!!

Clark: you first.

Vince let's go of Claire and as Clark lifts his hand, Vince throws his fist towards Clark's face. Clark easily leans out of the way and trips Vince as he goes past him. Vince hits his head on the wall next to the door. Dean tries to throw a hit as well. Clark catches his fist.

Clark: don't try that again.

Steve smashes Clark in the back with one of the bar stools. A strand of hair falls in Clark's face. Clark turns to look at Steve. Steve, now realizing he and his friends are out matched, backs up and trips over himself. Dean pulls his fist away from Clark and goes to help Vince to his feet. Vince pushes Dean away as he stands up. He glares at Clark.

Vince: you'll regret this boy. I promise you.

The three men rush out of the diner. Claire rush around the bar to Clark.

Claire: Clark that was incredible. Are you ok?

Clark smiles and blushes. 

Clark: yea. Yea, I'm fine. How's your wrist?

Claire: it's a little sore, but I'll be alright. Seriously though, Steve broke that chair on you. Are you sure you're ok?

Claire lifts up Clark's shirt to make sure he's ok. She touches his back .

Claire: this doesn't hurt?

Clark: uh no. Doesn't hurt.

Claire turns Clark to face her. She sees and touches his six pack abs. She is surprised by how much in shape Clark is.

Claire: mmmmmm-hmmm. Yea. You're looking ok to me.

Clark blushes and pulls his shirt down. He awkwardly smiles.

Clark: told ya.

Claire brushes the patch of hair hanging down in Clark's face, which has curled just above his eyebrow, back to join the rest of his slicked back hair.

Claire: there. Almost didn't recognize you for a second.

Clark chuckles.

Claire: well. About this lake walk.

Clark: yea?

Claire: I have to go home and get outta this uniform. Mind giving me a ride? and then we can hit the lake.

Clark: yea, yea. Of course I can do that.

Claire smiles.

Claire: good. Let's get going then.

Ext. Cabin - Night

The Moon reflects in the lake. Bright and full. A fairly large meteorite crashes through the atmosphere. It breaks into many smaller pieces. Most of the pieces burn up, but several make it through and fly in different directions. One basketball sized piece flies straight towards the lake. The rocky crust breaks apart and falls off revealing a metallic ball. Just before it crashes into the lake, stretches into a cylinder esquire shape. It doesn't make a sound as it slides into the lake.

Int. Clark's Truck - CONT'D 

Claire has changed her clothes from her waitress uniform into a t-shirt with Galaxy Man on it and a pair of pants that stop at her calves, and a comfy looking pair of pink tennis shoes. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Clark is a little more relaxed but is still nervous. Claire leans towards Clark with a big smile.

Claire: So Clark, do you always act like a superhero?

Clark nervously laughs.

Clark: uh... huh?

Claire: you acted all shy this morning, didn't hesitate to save the damsel in distress. 

She pulls out her shirt towards Clark. 

Claire: that's some Galaxy Man shit.

Clark: well ya know... you're really, uh... ya know, and those guys were up to no good.... 

Claire giggles. 

Claire: oh yea? No good huh?

Clark pauses and looks at Claire. Claire makes a goofy face. They both crack up. 

Claire: So tell me about yourself Clark. Besides the fact that you live on a farm, and don't go around girls much.

Clark: is it that obvious? 

Claire laughs.

Claire: oh nooooo. You, uh, nearly almost.... uh had me fooled.

They both laugh 

Clark: well, there's really not much to tell. I grew up on a farm in Smallville, as you guessed. Um, I'm adopted.

Claire: really?

Clark: yea my parents died when I was a baby, so my mom and dad are pretty much my parents. I don't really even think of myself as being adopted.

Claire: Sometimes I wish I was adopted.

Claire half heartedly chuckles.

Claire: my parents aren't that great. 

Clark: sorry.

Claire smiles.

Claire: don't be. Soon as I turned 18 I was outta there. Been on my own ever since.

Clark: oh, well that is cool. And hey, if you ever feel the need to be overly protected and loved, you can borrow my parents.

They both laugh. Claire sits back in the seat. A exit sign rolls into the headlights of Clark's truck. Claire gasps and shoots into the dashboard. 

Claire: CLARK!!!

Clark jumps and swerves out then quickly back into his lane. 

Clark: what are you alright?

Claire looks over at Clark dripping with excitement. 

Claire: have you ever been to Galaxy Burger?!?!

Clark scrunches up his face.

Clark: you mean the kid's place?

Claire: what? No. You've never been there. Take the next exit. Trust me. Oh and I hope you can skate.

Clark: of course. I am from Smallville after all.

Claire: oh yea Smallville home of the Olympic skating legends.

Claire laughs. 

Int. Galaxy Burger - Moments Later.

The place is packed. It's a mix of a skating rink, and a Chuckie Cheese. Waitresses zip around arcade games and running children and tired parents sitting at tables to deliver food. Claire and Clark are sitting at a bench in front of the skating rink, lacing up their rented skates. Claire finishes first and practically jumps off the bench.

Claire: come on gold medalist, I thought you were a pro skater.

Claire flirtatiously skates backwards towards the skating floor. 

Claire: better hurry, I won't wait forever. 

Claire floats onto the floor and disappears into the crowd of fellow skaters. Clark struggles to stand up, nearly slipping several times before getting to the rink. He steps onto the slick floor and nearly falls again. He holds the wall for dear life. A couple cute girls skate by Clark and giggle as they pass him. They wave. Embarrassed, Clark smiles and waves back with one hand still tightly holding onto the wall. Claire comes up on him and stops directly in front of him. She has a big smile. She's trying not to laugh.

Claire: I don't think you're making gold this year.

Clark: really? This is how the pros do it.

Claire laughs.

Claire: yea, in the toddler league maybe. Here, give me your hand.

She grabs Clark's free hand and pulls him into her.

Claire: don't move. I'm going to get you going. Ok?

Clark: ok.

Claire slowly starts skating, pulling Clark along with her. 

Claire: ok now feel that movement in your legs? 

Clark: yea I guess.

Claire: ok then use that and one leg at a time slide forward.

Clark tries it and nearly slips. He tries to correct himself but falls. Claire puts her hands over her mouth as she fails to hold her laughter in.

Clark: you know, this might be easier if you weren't laughing at me all the time.

Claire tries to stop laughing but can't help herself.

Claire: I'm..... I'm sorry Clark. I can't help it. Here, try again.

Claire pulls Clark up.

Claire: do the same thing, but this time try to be more smooth about it. 

Clark follows her instructions. He starts off wobbly but slowly gets the hang of it. Claire smiles and grips Clark's hand.

Claire: see. Not that hard. 

Clark smiles. They go around the rink several times at a leisurely pace.

Fade out.

Ext. Outside Claire's Apartment - Later That Night

Claire reaches in her pocket and pulls out her key. She unlocks the door and starts to push it open. She turns to look back at Clark. 

Claire: I had a pretty great time tonight.

Clark: yea I did too. I'm glad my dad asked you out for me.

Claire laughs. 

Claire: I am too.

She pauses and almost hesitates nervously for the first time.

Claire: do you want to come in? It is getting a little late to be driving.

Clark: I should probably get going. Make sure my dad is alright.

Claire: you sure? It's not everyday I invite a cute guy to stay the night.

Clark: yea. You work tomorrow right?

Claire: I start at 7.

Clark: then I'll make sure we stop by for breakfast. 

Claire: promise?

Clark smiles.

Clark: promise.

Claire leans in and kisses Clark on the cheek.

Claire: ill.see you tomorrow then.

Claire walks in and smiles at Clark as she closes the door.

Clark smiles sheepishly as he walks out to his truck.

Int. Truck - CONT'D 

Clark sits in his truck and looks at himself in the rear view mirror. 

Clark: you're dumb. Checking on your dad? Really Clark?

He starts up the truck and pulls out of the parking lot.

Int. Cabin - Night 

The inside of the cabin is dark, except for the TV which is now playing reruns of old episodes of Zorro. Clark's headlights shine through the window as he pulls up to the front door. After a moment the door opens.

Clark stands in the doorway.

Clark: dad? You still awake?

Clark flips the light switch up and down a few times, but the room remains dark. 

Clark: dad?

A labored grunt comes from the next room.

Clark heads over to the bedroom where the noise came from.

Clark: DAD!!!

Clark rushes into the room. Jonathan is lying on the ground, the veins in his neck and face are bulging out. They're greenish black. His eyes are bloodshot. Some things are thrown around the room, there was a struggle of some sort. Jonathan struggles to say something, but can't get the words out.

Clark: hold on dad. I'll get you to a hospital.

Clark hastily picks up his father and rushes out the front door.

Ext. Outside - Cont'd 

Instead of getting in the truck, Clark takes off running. He leaps into the air and lands back down. He runs further and then leaps into the air again. He stretches out as if trying to force himself to jump further. He lands then almost immediately jumps again. This time he jumps higher than before. Into the sky. He starts to fly. Jonathan still in his arms choking.

Clark: dad, hold on. Dad I can fly. We'll be there in a second. Please hold on.

Clark looks down at the small town feverishly for the hospital. After a moment he finally sees it and and drops down towards the entrance.

Int. ER Lobby - Cont'd 

Clark bursts in just as quickly as the seemingly slow motion automatic sliding doors allow him to.

Clark: Help!!!! Please, my dad needs help!!!-

In the bright lights Jonathan looks worse than before. Pale as a white fence. His eyes sunken in. And his veins ready to burst at any moment. Several nurses rush over and take Jonathan from Clark.

Nurse: what happened

Clark at a loss for words doesn't comprehend the question. 

Nurse: hey. What happened?

Clark: I, I don't know. I was on a date. He was like this when I got back.

One of the nurses checks his pupils. Non responsive to light. The whites of his eyes now grey and full of fear. He starts gasping for air.

Nurse: what's his name?

Clark: J-Jonathan.

Nurse: ok we're going to take care of him. I need you to wait here. Jonathan? Jonathan I need you to calm down ok?

The nurses rush Jonathan into the back. The doors slam behind them. Clark watches as they round the corner through the small windows on the doors.

Fade Out.

Int. ER Lobby - Several Hours later 

The sun has just started to rise. Clark looks shell-shocked as he sits in the corner chair in the back of the room. The back doors open and a doctor walks through. Everything goes silent. He walks up to Clark. Clark stands and meets the doctor half way. The Doctoe starts to explain the unexplainable. Clark shakes his head. The doctor continues to talk. Clark collapses into a chair next to him. The doctor puts a hand on Clark's shoulder, then walks away. Clark buries his face in his hands and tears flow from his eyes.

Int. Kent Kitchen - Cont'd 

Martha quickly runs towards the telephone and answers it. She listens for a moment, then grief strikes her. She puts her hand to her mouth and falls against the wall. She slides down and crumbles to the floor sobbing. She cries uncontrollably. The phone lays beside her on the floor.

Ext. Cemetery - Days Later - Morning 

A casket waits to be lowered as a large group of people sit around it. A priest gives a final statement while Martha cries. Clark has one arm wrapped around his mother, tears in his eyes. Claire holds his other hand. They sit directly in front of the casket. After a moment, everyone stands up. Martha sets an open locket on top of the casket. In it is a picture of the two of them in their twenties. Probably on their first date. They seem very happy.

Fade Out.

SPACE

The stars shine brightly as the Earth slides away from view. A red cape billows in to take its place. A silhouette of a man wearing the Cape comes into view.

Kal-El: My father died from a poison in his blood stream. I learned to fly, but couldn't save him. With all my abilities I couldn't save him. The doctors couldn't identify what the poison was, nor how it got into his system. My father's last words were to my mother. "It's time. I love you both."

Three Months Later

Int. Clark's Room -Early Morning 

Clark is fast asleep in his bed. Martha walks in and stands over her son. She brushes some of his hair off his forehead. She very gently shakes him

Martha: Clark, it's time to get up baby.

Clark sleepily rouses. He looks up at his mom.

Clark: is everything alright?

Martha: Come to the barn. I need to show you something.

Int. Barn - Moments Later 

Both Martha and Clark stand in front of a large hidden door on the floor. Straw has been swept away. Clark opens it and lets the door hit the floor with a loud thud. He stands in shock by what he sees. A spacecraft. And on top of the cockpit is a folded up suit. It's blue. A red and yellow badge boldly lays on top covering most of the chest. An S. Red boots lay on the floor. And the red blanket he was wrapped in as a child is under the the folded suit. 

Martha: Jonathan wanted to wait a little while longer before showing you all of this, but I think it's time.

Clark: is this the ship you found me in? 

Martha: yes. You had the blanket wrapped around you. And this uniform was behind your seat. Along with this.

Martha reaches into a cloth bag and pulls out a long clear crystal. At one end it has the same S badge carved into it as the uniform. She hands it over to Clark.

Clark: what is it?

Martha: don't know. Maybe someday you can figure out what it is and let me know.

Clark looks over at the uniform.

Martha: try it on. It should be about your size by now.

Ext. Barn - Moments Later 

A silhouette walks out of the barn the red blanket, now a cape, catches the wind and floats to one side as Clark walks out of the barn. He looks back at Martha with a big smile on his face. Martha smiles back. 

Martha: please be safe.

Clark: I will be. I promise. 

Clark looks up into the sky and takes off.

SPACE

The sun shines brightly. The silhouette brightens as the light from the sun touches it. The S on the chest comes into view. Then Kal-El in full. His eyes are closed as he faces towards the sun. He looks at peace as he soaks up the light.

Kal-El: that was two years ago. I learned a lot about my abilities since then. It's time to introduce the world to Superman. 

A meteorite rushes past, flying straight for Earth. It is much bigger than the one that crashed into the lake. About the size of a small house. Kal-El's bright blue eyes snap open. The meteorite rushes past him. Kal-El turns and takes off after it. He tries to get ahead of it. He grabs the side of it and pulls it towards him. The rocky crust breaks off as he does and a metal orb the size of a small room takes off out of the rocky dust. This knocks Kal-El off "balance" and sends him upwards towards the atmosphere. He corrects himself and chases the orb.

Ext. Snowy Wilderness - Cont'd 

The orb smashes into the ground and slides through trees. Kal-El lands a few feet away from it as it slides to a stop. He cautiously walks towards the orb. The orb suddenly lets out a loud gasp as steam erupts from one side of it. This stops Kal-El in his tracks. The back end of the orb extends out into a ramp. Steam still spewing out makes the inside almost impossible to view. Bright white light shines through the steam. A tall skinny man shaped silhouette appears through the steam.

Kal-El: my name is Superman. This is the planet Earth. My home. I welcome you as long as you come here peacefully.

Man: (Kryptonian) I have come to bring Salvation to this world, Kryptonian. 

End.


End file.
